Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by chlean
Summary: Everyone was supposed that April Young was only human, it was meant to be that way. But ghost from the past are coming back to the present, dragging the attention to the sweet and innocent April. She isn't enterely human. Because her blood is special...
1. Prologue

**Note: **This will be a test, if I like how this story develops, I might use it. This is based on canon but after some elements, it will be completely AU. I need some help here, so let me know what you think about this theory out of this world. I know it sounds crazy but I was thinking about this for a while.

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

April Young was born in the month of the same month, when the changes come and the spring arrives, giving a fresh air to everyone. The little raven beauty was just that to her family, the little girl was cheerful, as well adorable as anyone else could be. Mystic Falls was known for their hospitality, therefore, when the new child arrived, the neighborhood throw a party to welcome the new child. Everyone was there from the founder families. The Gilberts who on the previous year had their child Jeremy and the 3 years old Elena. The Lockwood came late as ever but they made little Tyler hand a gift to the baby April.

The Forbes family came proud with the little Caroline, who was as sweet as a pie, giving April a little necklace she would keep for her life, and offers herself to make her hair once she had one. Everything was fine in the little town of Mystic Falls. But the families knew better, their town had a history with supernatural beings. And they feared their children would suffer in the future. But as the Gilbert provided weapons, the Forbes protection, the Young family, provided magical solutions, alongside the Bennett family, without anyone else knowing it.

Bonnie Bennett approached the petite raven beauty and instantly the house's lights began to flick. That was pure magic, a magic being making contact with a magical weapon. Because April was their salvation. Their chance to get a new air, and finally chance everything. April Young was immune, because they made the witches make her that way. Her blood will always be pure, vampires would be addicted to it once a taste, and slowly turn themselves into humans again. She would never truly die.

But the witches knew this was something about powerful magic, and there was only one way to break her immunity to vampires and other creatures. Silas. It's said, that the Young family is related to the woman Silas once tried to bring back to life. It is said that, if Silas returns to Earth, he will claim his prize on the descendants of that bloodline and the immunity will be over.

But it was fate that intervines on their path to make the Original Vampires and the sweet April Young cross. The only creatures that could compare to Silas in strength.

PS: Please, tell me if I should continue this and HOW! Give me plot ideas!


	2. Brand New World

**Note: **I will continue this, wanting to see if you people like it. Obviously this is an AU theory on April. And yes. I saw last night episode so maybe I can take the situation from there. Rebekah free from the coffin and again, April trusting Rebekah and the originals. But they will soon find out something interesting about her. The first chapters are going to be short due to me having little time to write as well ideas. I am here to please you! Tell me your ideas!

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**Chapter 2: Brand New World**

Atticus Shane knew from the first moment he saw April Young that that girl was going to be important, he choose to stay close to her father, Pastor Young, told him things about resurrection and the sacrifice of 12 people it was needed to be done, that way Silas could be back on earth and bring the dead from their graves. And little miss Young had everything to do with it. But she wasn't supposed to be in protection and the lackey of one of the Originals, she was supposed to be outside of town. This could ruin all of his plans to get Silas back and potentially get her kill, because Silas and April were connected as well.

April found herself revealing everything to Rudy Owens, the new Mayor and Sheriff Forbes. She could still smell the blood on her well covered coat as she spoke on them. This town needed to tell everyone the truth about what was happening. April Young had no clue that her life was linked to Shane, but she had a vague idea. She was innocent. Yes. But not stupid, she could tell something was off and she wanted to see Rebekah on the matter. It took her a round 20 minutes to find the house where she lived now. She knocks on the door but find it open for her.

"Rebekah? It's me April- I have a few questions" she said covering the blood in her shirt with one hand, the pain gone thanks to Stefan's intervention, the taste of his blood still on her mouth, but weird enough, she was sure this wasn't the first time she had vampire blood in her system "Are you here?"

"I'm afraid my sister is out now, love" she heard another voice coming out from behind her before she glances over the person, jumping a little shocked at the surprise "I heard her lovely ex called her" April swallows when he glances at her wound

"Oh. You're her brother. The one who came to help her" Kol just stares at the wound for a moment before settling his eyes on the girl, curious "I'm April- Rebekah's friend-"

"Ah yes, the one stupid enough to put the dagger out of her heart. Bravo" he closes his eyes for a moment, a mocking tone in his voice before taking a step closer "And now, this is curious- what happen to you down there, sweetheart?" His eyes drift to her wound again and April stutters a few times before finding the words to speak properly

"-I don't know. I was with Bonnie and she tried to make a spell for this Shane guy and then I started to drown in water out of nowhere and then this" she muses before seeing how his look was now rather confused about her words "I just want to talk with Rebekah" April nods at her own words, looking straight at Rebekah's brother

"Kol, I told you to stay away from my place. I won't share room with-oh" the blonde vampire interrupts their conversation both of them turning to see Rebekah standing in the doorway before her eyes glance down at her bloody shirt "What happen?" she exchange a look with Kol before walking next to her brother

"Magic. Bonnie casted a spell and it linked me with Shane…I think" she frowns, not understanding much about the situation "I'm fine. Stefan gave me his blood" Rebekah looks at her brother again, a hard look on her face before she moved to grab April by the arm

"I will buy you a shirt and you will go straight home now. Kol and I, we are going to give that professor Shane a visit and the Bennett Witch as well" April could heard Kol following closely, a chuckle escaping his lips, finding the whole situation amusing "Your blood smells extremely odd though"

"Hm?" she muses as she was once inside the room but said nothing more. Maybe she heard Rebekah in her mind, she was used to have crazy experiences.


	3. Spider's Web

**Note: **I am sorry this took so long to update, I have classes and yeah. Well as you can tell this is AU as it can be. Also I'm looking for a BETA for this story and maybe Innocence Interrupted because of my English, as some of you might know, my first language is Spanish. And man, I think this is turning again to a Kolpril/Kapril story

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**Chapter 3: Spider's Web**

Kol Mikaelson was mad. Extremely and utterly mad. And his irrational fear of the cure and Silas made him alert of everything. He killed those vampires so Jeremy couldn't get his mark to grow. No map no cure. His next target was the Bennett witch, pity he had to kill her, such a pretty little thing dying or being turned into a vampire because of this stupid cure. But he also kept an eye on that April girl, friend of her sister. Kol didn't believed in coincidence, and that Shane's life was linked to April Young wasn't something to take lightly, but Rebekah wanted to protect the girl.

This didn't mean he was out of the race. Oh no. He heard about the girl's trick on the Shane guy, trying to get him behind bars. April Young was angry and he wanted that. He needed to use that anger to draw her to him and then take the information out of her. Why Shane would have his life linked to her? And then make the Bennett girl think it was a onetime accident? None of that. His eyes follow the petite beauty as she sat alone in one of the booth and he approached her. Truth to be told, he almost felt pity for the girl, _almost_. Her mom death, his father recently killed, everyone lying to her…but there was something off about April Young that made him think she was far from being just a useless human.

He could smell her from afar. Damn. Every vampire around the corner could. A nice sample of _Nuite_ female edition of Hugo Boss, strawberries and just a tiny bit of mint. This girl was practically calling for a bite, his mouth watering at the thought but he composes himself. Her eyes set on his as he glances down at her a smirk on his lips.

"April, was it? I am in the need of a word with you love" he could see her body tensing at his words and soon she found herself standing up. He extended a hand at her, being as polite as he should but she didn't took it "Come on, love. We both know I can easily take you by force" a warning tone in his voice was enough for her to take his hand

"Why would you even want to talk to me?" she questioned him as he motions her to the exit of the place, a smile on his lips

"You see, dear. I don't believe in faith or destiny. But you linked with the Creepy professor wasn't a coincidence" he said sniffing the air, having her so close made him want to drain her dry "Something is odd with you and I will not stop until I find it"

"Shane?" she whispers under her breath, the cold hair making it visible to the eyes of everyone. "He knew my dad" ah, know they were getting into something. Of course she would trust him and Rebekah. Everyone lied to her, and they were honest. It was so easy. He stopped walking in front of the empty alley and slowly began to push her inside there, without April noticing. "But I don't remember…"

"You will have to work a little better than that, sweetheart" Kol said as he stopped once they were under the shadows of the place. "I know this Shane guy has something on you. What is it?"

"I don't know! Look…Kol" she said her word sounding too aggressive for his own taste but then again the girl was bold to speak to him like that, she would give her that "I don't know. I just found out about his connection with my dad, I swear" Kol stared at the girl for a moment, thinking on compelling her to tell him the truth, but he could smell the vervain on her wrist. "You can't compel me. No one can. Not anymore"

"Oh darling, I don't want you to compel you. Though that would make things easier" Kol smirk as his eyes drop to the line between her necks, hearing how fast her heart was beating as she kept her eyes glued to his "I just want to know what this professor Shane wants with you"

"What can I do?" April asked finally as his grip become tighter on her arms, now noticing how close, dangerously close he was from her body. He grins as her heart once again beats fast "I don't like Shane…I'm sure he was the reason why dad sent me away and now I'm back because of him…"

Kol stares at her for a while "Keep and try to keep yourself alive dear. You are no use dead" he said finding the blood on her veins too damn tempting but he didn't bite her. Only because he needed her to trust him "We will talk soon dear."


	4. Night of the Dead

**Note: **In this AU Kol didn't died because really, that was a sucky move from TVD writers and everything, so It might appear that he is dead in this part but he is not. So embrace yourself, because Kalpril will live. And in this version Klaus never reached the house…for plot purposes only.

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**Chapter 4: Night of the Dead**

The news of Kol's death arrived to her sooner than later thanks to Rebekah herself. The Original show herself tough in front of others but once they were alone, the blonde cried herself to sleep in the Young's house. April could see in Rebekah what others couldn't. She saw a young girl who cherished her family above everything and now Elena had killed another of her siblings, she reached to touch Rebekah's cheek when she saw the blonde's phone in the floor, she was about to call someone when she fell asleep. The screen read "Elijah" and soon she recognized as one of her brothers.

April left Rebekah there, sleeping for a while as she took a stroll around the streets. Kol didn't deserve to die, yes, she knew what he had done, but she truly believed he wanted to save them from that dude Silas. She couldn't even think of how many people Elena and the others just killed by protecting themselves. A tear broke her deep thoughts. She was crying for someone she didn't know, why? Maybe it was because she was a friend of Rebekah and seeing her like that it broke her. Her eyes search in the night for an unknown noise before she settle her eyes on the Salvatore Boarding House, she could see it if she stretched her eyes.

She felt Goosebumps thinking everyone was celebrating as Kol was now in the Gilbert's house. She decided it was enough walking for one night as she returns to her house, only stopping on her tracks to zip her jacket on, and that's when she see it. The old church where her father and the other 11 members of the council died. The smell of burned wood reached her nose and she snaps away, only imagining her father as it happen.

"I'm in the need of some help here, love" a strong accent sounds behind her and she snaps back to reality, turning to face the owner of the voice. And then she froze, taking a step back at the image. He was obviously burned, his skin a mix between black and red tone, somehow he was healing, but not quick enough. She recognize him, Kol was standing there…and the White Oak Dagger on his chest "Sweetheart, staring is rude" he muses before looking down at his own chest.

"Right. S-Sorry" she whispers as she steps closer before standing close to him "Should I take it out?" he groans and she decided it's his way to explain that yes, she needed to take it out. Her hands shake until they reach the wooden stake and she felt the muscles of his body tense as she pulled the material out, he was healing with the stake inside and that wasn't good "Okay, hold on" April said and with a gentle groan, the dagger now hangs on her hand.

He growl again and she swear she could see his fangs grow even though it was too dark and he was too burned to make her see. Her glance swifts to the stake in her hand and suddenly drop it to the ground, seeing his blood on the tip of it "It's just a little bit of blood, dear. Careful with that thing, be a dish and pick it up" he said his hand on his chest

April did what she was told, picking up the stake and keeping it close to her body before she walks to his side "You need to rest" the brunette beauty explains and with that, tries to pull him to her house's basement, not knowing Rebekah was still around. He obliged, too weak to try to do otherwise and let the human Girl Guide him.

She pulled the door of the basement without any effort before looking at him, he send her an annoyed look before April open her mouth ashamed "You need to be invited in. Right. Come on in" she said quickly as she turns a little light, but seeing how it bothers him, she quickly shut it down "I will try to get you some blood by tomorrow"

He lay on a bed there, and April could see by the small light of the moon that he was healing, actually making her sigh. Once she was up and locked the basement door- he was a vampire after all, she did not trust anyone but Rebekah- she found that the blonde wasn't there anymore but a little note was left on the table. How could she hide something like this from Rebekah now?

She sighs, pulling her coat out and hanging it on her bedroom's door, quickly disposing of her clothes as she decided she had to sleep, how was she going to get some blood from him without anyone else noticing? How the hell did he survived being stake? Her mind was overwhelming with questions and no answer. She just hoped he was fine by the morning so he could explain.

That same night April dream about a world where her father was still alive, and everyone else was human…but her dream shift as her eyes set on Kol's dark ones. In those dreams, it always ended up with her in a room filled with blood, his mouth on her neck, drinking until the last drop. She shiver on dreams as she thought the idea wasn't that bad at all, his mouth was wet and soft against her skin neck, his arms embracing her to keep her steady.

April Young was officially mad, just as everyone else in this town


	5. The Awakening

**Note: Check the note at the end of the chapter. **

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**Chapter 5: The Awakening**

She didn't sleep at all that night, her mind kept dragging her to the moment she found Kol near the church, his burned body facing her, and the stake on his heart. April glances around the room, her eyes settling on her jacket and next to it, the White Oak Stake hanging there, if she concentrate enough she could still smell his blood in the stake. She put her trousers on, slipping her feet on the sandals before going upstairs, she didn't got any blood for Kol and she was deeply concerned he was going to do something stupid, other part of her body was concerned by his state, she was sure that a near death experience wasn't something funny. She snaps her head to the basement door, noticing it was slightly open. Did he have out? With a little impulse she began to walk downstairs, trying to find with her hand the light swift.

"Kol?" the petite girl called out finally releasing the air she was holding as the light turned on, letting her walk more comfortable around the place. There were a few boxes around, mainly from her father and her mother, but she hasn't had the time to look at them properly. "Ugh. I hate when you vampire do this" she called out to the air as she could feel him around but he wasn't appearing. A soft mocking laugh echoes and he soon flashed in front of her, making her loose her balance, but he was quicker, grabbing a hand around her waist to steady her.

"You humans are so easy to scare" A grin appears on his lips and she finally notices he had healed over the night, returning to his previous state. He catches her staring making him free her waist "I do look quite handsome, don't I?" April rolls her eyes before trying to go upstairs "Did you get the blood?" and she stops one leg in the first stair as she turns around shaking her head.

"Is not like I can get to the hospital and just steal them." She muses, her eyes dropping to the ground, feeling his intense stare on her face, he was obviously enjoying the sensation of fear radiating from her "You can have mine" she suddenly drops, her own eyes opening in shock at her own offering.

He is suddenly too close to her own liking, clearing her throat to pretend she was okay before his fingertips trace the line of her neck. Her pulse was quick and the rush of blood on her was intoxicating, he just wanted to taste it. A pretty little thing like she was…he had no doubt she was tasty. "Now, sweetheart. Don't be afraid, it will be just a drop of blood" he whispers as his mouth comes closer to cheek, down to her neck, she caught her breath, her fingers clinging on the material of her trousers, waiting for the bite.

It was merely there, the pain. She felt his fangs pierce on her neck, and soon, something wet. He was licking the blood with his tongue and she heard him growl as his hands flew to her waist pulling her close, he was almost gentle, but his grip grew and the pain arrived as his fangs once again were inserted in her neck. She winced in pain but that seemed to make him want more.

"Kol- enough" she managed to say and he pulled away, his mouth still stained with her blood and she could see his vampire face, eyes injected red with bloodlust, veins around the eyes and the fangs. He looked extremely attractive, she had to admit and the thought made her twist her stomach, did she really thought a vampire was attractive? She brings one hand to her neck before looking around, as his face return to normal.

"Now, how about a shower? I can't handle the smell of blood and burn together" he complains, his hand on the hole of his shirt before looking at April and she just nods, leading him upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I will try to find you some clothes, wait here" she went to her father's room and tried to find something that he could fit "Hey, I hope you don't mind-" she cut herself as she walked in the bathroom, Kol was standing there, a pain expression on his face as he stretches his muscles to take his shirt off. The wound around his heart was still slightly open, but it was better than it was the night before.

There, April decided she had the right to stare after everything that happen, Kol was fit, he wasn't pure muscle, but he had the right amount of hit on his arms as well a nice back, she swallows as her eyes drops to the edge of his trousers, seeing a small tattoo there as well a scar in his upper arm. She frowns confused "How did you get that?" she suddenly asked and Kol snapped his head to her, looking at her own figure for a moment before grabbing a towel, throwing it over her shoulder.

"My father." April raises an eyebrow, surprised at his statement, her father never dared to raise a hand to her "He was very strict, then again, all fathers were around that time. You sure know we were Vikings" he explains as his hand turns water on "I thought the scars would go away with time, guess they didn't" he shrugs before his hands drop to wet his chest, making April blush and just nodding. "So, unless you want to join me, I suggest you to close the door before I start to get myself naked" he said with an amusing smile, his hands unzipping his trousers.

"Oh-Right. Yeah" she stutters before leaving the clothes in a small table and turns to see him, still a smirk on his lips "See you later" and with that she close the door, leaning on the frame shortly after before taking a deep breath.

This was going to be a long day.

**N/A**: Well, I guess I have to explain a few things. Seeing as April is the cure sort of speaking, her blood can cure a vampire, correct? Yes. But It works different with the Originals, it doesn't affect them, they don't get cure since their transformation was made by magic, her blood can only affect them once the ritual to use her blood as the cure is done.


	6. Scars

**Note: Check the note at the end of the chapter. **

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

**Chapter 6: Scars**

She hanged around her bedroom as she finished her own shower, the red of blood on the floor of the bathtub, she had changed into some more fitting clothes even though she had to dress up again as Miss Mystic Falls. She didn't hate the job but it was obvious like someone like Caroline or Valerie Fell was better to this spot. April didn't know why they took her in and then simply betrayed her. Everyone thought her crazy for believing more in Rebekah than anyone else, but at least she didn't lied to her like Elena and her friends did. Sighing, she approached her night table, picking up from there a photo of herself with her mom, right before she died. Her mother was the true beautiful one in the family, black hair, really blue eyes and red lips. She was the real Snow White to her, while April was just dull to her eyes.

Her fingertips brush against the side of the photo before placing it once again on the night table and moving to go downstairs. She really needed more explanation on how Kol survived his fatal death. But she was glad he did in a way…it made her feel happy. Seeing Rebekah crying was something she hated it, and once she knew he was back…she wouldn't be as sad anyone. She already lost too many brothers. She knocks a few times on the bathroom door and found no one there. Where the hell was he?

"Why do you vampires always go away when you want to?" April sighed frustrated as she began to look around the house for him "it's annoying" she mumbles under her breath, she picks up her hair in a ponytail as she goes to the basement once again "Kol?" she announced herself as she turned the lights on. And soon after she feels the slight pressure of a body behind her, a hand trapping her by the waist and a hot breath against her neck "Kol. stop" she demanded in a serious tone, but she only got a chuckle in response, sending a shiver on her spine.

"Relax, sweetheart. Your blood is rushing too fast and too tempting for me to contain myself" Kol words hit her neck and she caught her breath soon to release herself from his grip, only because he wanted that way. He stares for a moment at her, and soon she realizes he is shirtless, the wound on his chest already closed. She wants to touch and feel the skin there, but her hand is shaking a tad in front of her body "You are like a little bunny, love. Breathe" she did as he told and raises her hand to touch his teach, not to her surprise, there was just a tiny heartbeat on the other side "That way we can fool a human to think we are one"

April nods, taking another deep breath, her lips slowly parting as she feels the weak heartbeat on the other side before her hand slice once again on his chest, to where she could feel a scar under it, and for the first time, she felt Kol tense "Why did your father did this?" she asked curious and to her surprise, Kol didn't move or say a word. They stood there until she removed her hand from his chest, clearing her mouth "I should go to Bekah's-" she spoke, brushing her side on his before feeling a strong grip on her arm.

"It was for a girl." He finally spoke, and April is shocked he could ever loved, how silly of her. Kol was human once and he loved like anyone else "Father didn't approve of her and her…mysterious behavior. She was beautiful but her affections were torn between my brother Finn and me. She married Finn in the end, which she loved the most but used me for pleasure" his grip on her arm soon looses "Once father found out he wasn't pleased, I took her punishment and my own." He clears his throat looking away "She was a beauty indeed, but had a black heart. And she was the girl dad used to feed us after we turned"

And with that Kol took a step away, an intense look on his eyes before he began to walk upstairs "come on, love. I think I have to give you a few words". April stares in shock, she swear he was staring at her like she was unreal…like he finally noticed her, she shakes her head even though he was already gone and soon went upstairs, going into the living room. Kol was on the couch, not even bothering using a shirt, he sat there, feet on the table. The girl rolls her eyes, locking the front door, Rebekah had the habit to appear out of the blue and that would be bad.

"Now. How about I tell you a little tale of mine? Witches."

N/A: short but I wanted to update. Basically filler. I need some new ideas for the story so feel free to review.


End file.
